Guardian Fangirls (and other such insanity)
by Luna M. Moon
Summary: When best friends Zaria and Leah drink a potion that makes them Basil's Guardian angel until the end of the movie, what could possibly go wrong. They stop being angels when the movie is over so they can't cause to much chaos. Right? I only own Zaria and Leah. Rated T because I'm paranoid. After the movie, will probably turn into a drabble vic.
1. (Zaria) Hi Ho to GMD we go

Zaria's POV-

Ok so um this is Zaria, Zaria Winters so um… yeah so um oh screw if who am I kidding. I'm not shy so I'll stop acting like I am. So my Best Friend Leah and I where walking home from school talking about Great Mouse Detective. When I say talking about Great Mouse Detective, I mean talking about how cute Basil is, me arguing that Ratigan isn't sexy. His voice is sexy but he isn't.

We live right next door to each other at the end of Holly Berry Lane. Leah's mom said Leah could sleep over tonight. Leah stopped by her house because she didn't pack. She has a bad habit of procrastinating. Whenever I try to confront her about it, her response is always the same. "I have a procrastination problem, I deal with it eventually".

Seeing Leah now, you wouldn't know she was quiet and shy before 4th grade. Something happened in the summer between 3rd and 4th grade. It was a change for the better I must say. That was 4 years ago. Now we're in 8th grade.

When Leah finally came over, she had a huge smile on her face. Which scared the crap out of me. The last time she had that she dropped a lighter and almost burned the house down. "Check these out" Leah said holding small cooler. "I found these in my Mom's room" "What is it?" I asked. "They're potions one of them is supposed to teleport you to another dimension." Leah said smiling ear to ear.

"Well, continue" I told her rolling my eyes. "It makes you appear in a movie as the character's guardian angel", said Leah "How do you get back" I said getting more interested. "Well all we do is say * Mitte ad me tergum ante hunc mundum * then we can return and not a single moment will have passed."

"Ok" I said but how do we know it will work? I asked. "We don't that's the adventure." Leah said. Leah showed me the bottle along with four other ones. "I know what one of those do, but what about the other four" I asked

"The yellow one is the potion it told you about, the red one can make you a mouse, the blue one gives you angel wings, the green ones give you guardian angel powers, and the white one I think will allow you to turn into a wolf while in mouse form Twilight Princess style" She explained.

"Wait hold up what do you mean by guardian angel powers," I asked Leah. "Well duh healing powers and the ability to summon things out of mid air", she said in a tone that sounded like I should know this. "Hold on what movie are we going to," I asked. "Why GMD of course," Leah said. "Will we always be angels," I asked.

"No basically after the movie is over we can live as normal people err mice", oh and we are 26 in mouse years not 13 in case you wanted to know" she continued. "Hold on. Back up." I said "by summoning things out of mid-air does that mean knives and swords" "Yes. Yes it does along with the ability to summon stuff from video games" she explained. "Cool" I said and I thinking about the gunblade from Final Fantasy.

"Should we mix them into one or what" I asked. "We should probably mix them" she said, "I'll do it you just got to your room and get your phone and solar charger. I've got a solar powered Wi-Fi hotspot". "Ok don't blow yourself up…again," I said laughing.

Now I bet you thinking "why did Leah's mom have potions" well I have no idea. She won't tell me no matter how many times I ask. I got a small backpack and put in my phone my solar power charger. As an afterthought I added my computer and a small thing of catnip.

Ok I was ready. I waited in my room for about 15 minutes before Leah came up with 2 bottles of a dark red liquid. "Why is it red" I asked. "Oh I tried to make it cherry flavored" she said. "Why", I asked but she ignored me. "Well here is your bottle," she said handing it to me.

I uncorked it. It smelled awful. Leah seemed to read my mind "Yeah, I know it reeks but you know what they say, over the teeth and pass the gums watch out stomach here it comes" I took a big chug…then it all when dark.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**How did you like it? I tried to have it use proper grammar. But I'm not that good with quotes. Basil will appear in the next chapter. If have a joke you want me to use please review or PM me. If you are a member of the Critics United and you see a grammar mistake please copy and paste what I did wrong and where in you review and please no flames**

** In case you wanted to know "Mitte ad me tergum ante hunc mundum" is Latin for Send me to back to where I was before I entered this world. Basil will appear in the next chapter.**

**In case you wanted to know Leah is based on my best friend and Zaria is based on me.**

**Oh and the mouse years equal human age x 2 isn't accurate. I just think that Basil is 26 in mouse years and so I hadn't decided whether or not to do Basil x OC I'll have to put a poll about that on my profile. Anyway I didn't want a 13-year-old girl to be dating a 26-year-old man so I decided to make mouse years different from human years.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	2. (Leah) My head hurts

**-Leah's POV-**

The first thing I remember when I woke up was my head was spinning and it hurt. I don't mean as in spin-around-too-much-while-playing-helicopter hurt either. I mean the baseball player accidentally throws the bat and it hits you in the head and leaves a bump that lasts for almost 2 weeks kind of hurt.

Hold on let me check the recording. Ugh Zaria is such a moron. You have no idea what we look like, do you? Well I haven't seen a mirror yet, so I don't know what I look like as a mouse but I can see I have dark brown fur like my human form's hair. I have dark brown hair and light tan skin with pink highlights when I am human.

I have chocolate brown eyes and am about one or two inches taller than Zaria. Zaria's skin is about two tones lighter than mine and she has freckles all over her face with brown eyes. She has the same hair color as I do.

Anyway I felt like I was lying on a bunch of feathers. When I felt a weird weight on my back. Then I nearly slapped myself in the face. Well duh, those where my wings. You know I should probably wake up Zaria. I kicked her maybe 3 times until she woke up.

"What" she screamed at me "I was dreaming about Detective Conan!" "The potion worked!" I exclaimed. "Really! Now I can date Basil and have three children and name them Rosemary, Thyme and Basil Jr." Now I could have you listen to her fangirl rant but this how she looks as a mouse/angle form.

She has brown wings (like mine) and her brown eyes. She is wearing what she calls her "fandoms of my life shirt" a T-shirt with a pictures [1] Percy Jackson and Anabeth [2] Carter and Sadie Kane. [3] Kaito Kid, Conan, Jimmy, and Rachel [4] Yami no Yugi and of course, at least 2 pictures of Basil. All of which are iron-ons she ironed onto a T-shirt and a pair of boot-cut jeans with pink tennis shoes.

Anyway she suddenly stopped talking and looks up. "Oh crap isn't that Rattigan's air-ship?!" she screamed. "This doesn't happen till towards the end why aren't we at the beginning?" "Well probably maybe I shouldn't have added the cherry" then the realization hit me like a ton of bricks. "Oh crap we have to hurry so we can save Basil" Zaria looked at me like I had grown an extra head.

"No we don't remember the ball trap thing," she said. "That would work" I said panicking "but the potion makes it so any thing that helped him as long as we are stuff that happens acts slightly different so we have to help because whatever helped them will be gone" "Ok well we have wings for a reason lets try to fly," We ran as fast as we could, hoping the wind would catch our wings and allow us to fly. Zaria and I raced up…. and then proceeded to fall flat on our faces.

"Shall we try turning into wolves," I asked trying to sound smug although I'm pretty sure I broke my nose. "Well how" Zaria asked. "Let me see I think we are supposed to use these necklaces and concentrate." Have you ever turned from a mouse to a wolf? Let me tell you it hurts. Imagine suddenly growing and then having your entire DNA rewritten.

Zaria and I raced to where we saw the balloon come from. Ok first of all when this was over I was so getting that record. I don't care is it was a death song thing. It's Vincent Price singing. Zaria and I turned back into mice. Let me tell you it still hurt. In fact I think I have an idea on how Jimmy felt in episode 1 of Case Closed.

Any way we ran inside the beer keg door thing (at least I think it's a beer keg) to see the deathtrap thingy. I was right. Remember that ball that would set them free? Well the chain reaction thing changed so the ball went over Dawson and Basil. They hadn't seen us yet and…CRAP. The mike is running short on battery. Next chapter is from Zaria's POV so bye for now.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

** Ok, so as I said previous chapter Zaria is based on me and Leah is based on my best friend. **

**[1] Is from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

** [2] Is from the Kane Chronicles**

** [3] Detective Conan/ Case Close & Magic Kaito**

** [4] Yu-Gi-Oh**

** I know GMD isn't a popular fandom but please I'd like at least 1 review. Hmm how about this, when I get to the missing Emerald ring, I will use a new OC. First review gets to decide who this new OC is. No Mary Sues allowed. I can make it so Ratigan lives but, any flames and that won't happen. Got it! Oh, and before I forget, I only own Zaria and Leah (although I wish I owned Basil.) I'm not good with quotes so if you see any grammar mistakes, please tell me.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**


	3. (Zaria) I AM THE ANGEL OF DEATH!

-Zaria's POV-

Ok so "OK LEAH IT'S MY TURN YOU HAD YOUR'S" Ok so Leah threatened to uninstall my flappy bird so I better tell you what Leah is wearing. She has brown wings, brown-eyes, black hair, brown fur, a duck dynasty T-shirt, a pair of black jeans, black combat boots, and black glasses with little fake jewels on the sides.

So hmm lets see. Well Leah may or may not have told you but I may have grabbed a black coat with me. Why? Oh you'll see. So, we had just walked into the room with the deathtrap thingy. God that thing was overkill.

Basil had just started his "I lost we're screwed" speech. I would tell you what he said but, I was kind of too busy imagining him without a shirt. I looked at the black cloak in my hand. I would be fun to make an angel of death costume but I didn't have I scythe.

I would have been cool to have that scythe from Crono Trigger. I saw a small glow in my hand when I looked in my hands to my shock, a scythe. I put on the cloak and jumped out screaming, "I AM THE ANGEL OF DEATH" Oh my God the look on his face we hilarious. "Just kidding". You know, I'm pretty sure I am the worst guardian angel ever. Oh good Leah is getting Olivia out of that bottle.

I still never know how she was keeping from running out of air.

Dawson was looking at me in shock, Basil was looking at me with that blank stare thing he had. "Who the deuce are you" Dawson asked. "Oh me and my friend Leah are your new guardian Angels" Somehow I don't think Dawson felt any better. I wonder why.

Any Bay-Bay over there still had a blank expression on his face. I did the most mature and smart thing I could possibly do. I pimp slapped him in the face. "Ouch what the heck as that for?" Basil yelled. I completely ignored him. "Hello [1] Tantei-kun" I motioned for Leah to come over to me "We are the spirits that haunt you soul, no matter where you go, you may search for death but it will never come" I said "What" Dawson yelled. "Oh" Leah clarified "we're your new guardian angels" "Why, that's completely impossible" Basil began "You're right" I said annoyed this guy was worst than my brother "A guardian angel is impossible but, 2 girls with brown angel wings wearing pants and T-shirts one of which your face on it is RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR FREAKING EYES!" I screamed.

Any way the ball was beginning to fall Dawson was freaking out. Leah opened her hand and the [2] Golden Gauntlets and [3] Kokiri Sword appeared in her hand. She cut the rope and pulled on the trap mechanism thing. I grabbed them out from under the mouse trap and began apply some chappstick. What? I didn't want to take a photo with chapped lips. No thank you.

Leah grabbed Olivia and got ready for the photo. "Say fuzzy pickles" Leah said. I rolled my eyes at her and got ready for the snap of camera.

Basil still wouldn't talk to us and said his line about "The games afoot". Unfortunately, Toby had chased after Felicia and wasn't there. Leah and I grimaces and turned to Dawson "crap" we said together. Leah explained it for me "Ok so Zaria and I can turn into wolves but it hurts like a son-of-a-gun," "Why would it hurt?" Dawson asked. "Imagine your entire genetic code being re-written and you suddenly grow. Don't tell me you assumed that's painless" I sighed I reached into my pocket and pulled out a coin

"Ok Leah you want heads or tails" I asked. "Um tails" I flipped the coin and it was tails. Crap I got on all fours and concentrated then I felt nothing but pain.

Olivia looked at me in shock and surprise. Dawson looked at me in awe and Basil looked at me like I had randomly switched into huge costume. "Look Basil" I said "I am a wolf, magic is real" I came out like "Ruff Ruff Aroo" Only Leah could understand me while in wolf form. Fan tucking-tastic. I crouched down and Leah got everyone on. I raced to Buckingham palace. When I stopped in front I gritted my teeth and returned to mouse form. Now I knew how [4] Shinichi Kudo and Ai Haibara felt when they swallowed APXT 4869.

Ratigan was starting his "small" list of items for consideration. Leah was fangirling over hearing Vincent Price's voice. I had to slap her exactly 13 times before she returned to earth. We split up. Leah ran to save the queen. I helped to destroy the queen-bot. By help, I mean I imagined [5] Splash Potions of Harming in my hand and threw them at Rattigan's henchmen. Basil then grabbed the controls I freed my Flaversham.

Leah and Dawson met up with us and Olivia and her dad met up. I love happy reunions. So anyway Basil called him a sewer rat, he went berserk. I laughed and I couldn't do anything to save Livy. Ok according to the author, this chapter is long enough so that's all for now.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**[1] Japanese for detective**

**[2] Second dungeon item for the Spirit Temple for Ocarina of Time**

**[3] First Item you get in Ocarina of Time**

**[4] Characters from and Anime from Detective Conan you should watch it.**

**[5] Minecraft Item**

**Ok so you may have noticed that Zaria vaguely mentioned certain things while Leah explained everything. This due to me basing them off of me, and my best friend. Leah's real life counterpart is really descriptive and doesn't leave anything out. Me on the other hand will explain certain things and vaguely mention others. So um yeah. I only have one review so far. If a user asks a question in the review I will pm them the answer. If it's a guest I'll put it at the top. Please review.**

** Oh also check on my profile daily for new polls about what will happen in the story. Also Zaria's last name is Mai-quer (pronounced may care) and is a pun on my last name (which isn't maker). Leah's last name is Strict (a pun on my best friend last name). Ok bye!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**


	4. (Leah) Hindsight is always 20-20

**Hola mi amigos y amigas! (Hello friends) Welcome to the next chappie. I'd love to say, "Thanks for the reviews" but I can't. I only have 1. You people can do better than that. You can do way better. But alas I must stop my rant and start an offer. I need a Beta Reader. PM me if interested. Now, on the chappie.**

-Leah's POV-

Is this thing on? Yes? Let me start of by saying Zaria is freaking useless. First off , she forgot to mention the pink sweater I was wearing with the enchanted pockets that I use to keep stuff in. She also forgot to save Livy. Her excuse for not saving Olivia, "I was laughing to hard". Any way so um Zaria and I raced after Basil. The air was thick and smelled of cherry blossoms. Or that could be my hair lotion. Either way we raced outside to save Olivia.

I helped Basil take down the Union Jack "I'm not trying to start trouble" Zaria called up while helping Dawson and Flaversham with the balloons, "but isn't tearing down a flag treason". "Be quiet whatever your name is." Basil began "Honestly never have a girl help with detective work"

Zaria had conjured up an ice cold bottle of Canada Dry Ginger ale (which wasn't that bad an idea). When Zaria heard his sexist comment, she dramatically spit out a sip she had been taking.

She walked over to him grinning creepily holding a Gerudo Dagger [1] "Oh dear Basil you've gone and upset me. You know what happens when people upset me" I facepalmed and sighed. "Look Zaria" I said, "First of all we can't kill him we're supposed to protect him. Second we don't have time to make Ratigan impressions third of all I know he's jerk, but remember he gets mauled to near death in about and hour." "What!" Basil said. "Quiet Basil the angels are talking".

"No what's that about me getting mauled?"

"Nevermind" I said. "Come on Rattigan's ship is that way." I said pointing in towards Rattigan's air ship. We hopped on the balloon thing and we raced towards Big Ben. We reached the ship and Basil, Zaria, and I raced towards the dringable (I believes that's what it's called). Ratigan was so busy being concerned with Basil that he we wasn't steering.

"What the heck Ratigan. Stop staring us and freaking steer." Zaria yelled. Then we crashed in to the clock face. Yeah, that didn't hurt. I love falling through solid glass (sarcasm). I woke up next to Zaria and I had slept up to the fight.

Someone had pulled us into the matchbox/balloon. We jumped out and ran towards Basil. I was about to jump off and help Basil but Zaria held me back.

Zaria pulled out her iPod.

"Zaria" I yelled, "this is no time for flappy bird!"

"I'm not I'm searching for some epic fight music" she said.

Then her iPod came on full blast.

_ ** I like big…**_

"Nope" I heard her say.

**_The Internet is for por…_**

"Turn that off. Olivia can hear that" I yelled

**_"I'm bringing sexy back"_**

"Really" I said

"Oh I know the perfect song" she said.

**_Whoa, oh, oh_**

**_Whoa, oh, oh_**

**_Whoa, oh, oh_**

**_Whoa_**

**_I'm waking up to ash and dust_**

**_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_**

**_I'm breathing in the chemicals_**

_"Now this is battle music" I said_

We jumped from the blimp despite Dawson trying to stop us and on to the clock tower. Unfortunately for us the battle was over. We heard Basil shout his line, "On the contrary, it's not over yet" as he rung the bell. The clock struck 12 and Ratigan fell and took Basil with him, only this time Basil didn't grab the propeller.

I wasn't thinking. I took off jacket because it made it harder to fly I had jumped off the clock tower. I thought to myself "You have wings. Just grab Basil them fly up" you know how they sat hindsight is 20-20? Well, Basil was unconscious (I guess he blacked out) so he couldn't yell at me for being a total idiot. Um I have wings but I don't know how…. to…. fly; Ohhh that was a problem.

The ground was getting closer, and closer. Suddenly I thought of a Portal Gun. A Portal Gun appeared in my hand in all its white and black glory. I aimed for a small area, above a small shop with a ledge. It took me 3 tries (my hand-eye-coordination is really bad). The ground was getting closer. I aimed for some ground right below where we where and shot. The ground came closer and closer and went through the Portal. I'm still alive!

I didn't mean to make that joke.

Basil was bleeding out…badly. Ok. To help him all I had to do was make a health potion. I had forgot the recipe but it was in my Lil Big Book of Potions…, which was in my jacket…which was on the clock face of Big Ben. Fudge nuggets.

So then I…Uh-Oh the battery on the mike is running low. It runs on reviews you see and due to lack of them, we've had to power them using pet gerbils on a spinning wheel. The gerbils died. We need review power. See you next time.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**[1] Ocarina of Time**

**[2] Portal 1 & 2**

**I don't own any of the songs on Zaria's iPod here no matter how much I wish I owned Radioactive.**

** Love it? Hate it? I could care less but PLEASE give me reviews.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**


End file.
